


Screw-it to Fix-it!

by Crosschan



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Disney, Disney Movies, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosschan/pseuds/Crosschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix fixes Ralph's honeyglows from down belows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw-it to Fix-it!

"Forgive my potty-mouth, but I'm gonna be the duck to your goose,"

Ralph cocked an eyebrow at his game's eternally helpful protagonist, before sucking in a lungful of air, chest heaving, as a glove-clad set of fix-it fingers burrowed deep into his asshole, kneading their way around inside him as though seeking something deep, deep within. Felix was innocent and naive in all respects of the word, but as a handyman at heart, he could fix just about everything that needed fixin'. And if that meant fixing up Wreck-it’s ferocious ding-a-ling, then that was his duty! He couldn't ignore another brother in need – or with need – No sir!

All the while Fix-it's other gloved hand was busy cupping and rolling Ralph's massive balls – a single one more than a handful for the smaller fella. Not that he would complain, of course.

After all, lord permit the expression, he'd be lying like a no-legged dog if he didn't say that Ralph had been giving him the honeyglows from down below for the longest time.

The game's villain grinned stupidly up at the ceiling, arching his strapping back against the mattress, "I don't know what yer doing but..."

Ralph gazed down at his in-game adversary, and gave a sage nod, "Keep doing it, will ya?"

"Caaan do~~~" Felix replied, twisting a finger before popping them all clean out.

"Huh?! Hey, I said—!" Ralph bellowed in protest, frowning hard at the shorter guy.

Man, that felt GOOD, too!!

But, from the definition on Felix's face, he wasn't fooling. He sure hadn't finished, either.

"Ah'm gonna wreck it with you." The short fella stared fixedly into the wrecker's dark eyes. Giving his repairman hat a grip and an obliging 'you can count on me' tip. Blue bearing into startled brown. The giant beast of a man gave a lop-sided grin, not quite understanding the smaller guy's statement, but the words on their own were enough to wet his immense sexual appetite.

A man of his word, Fix-it Felix Jr didn't give his hunk of a neighbour long to wait or think on what he was proposin', before he drove his fat, 8-bit cock deep into the huge man's sweet pink hole, burying himself in Wreck-It's heat right down to his sac.

Suddenly filled in a way no amount of medals, kisses, or pies could deliver, Ralph's eyes shot wide open, and he slammed his massive fists into Gene's luxurious king-sized bed, smashing crude craters beneath his destructive hands. But that was okay. Felix would fix-it, after all. Sweat poured down his beefy chest, his cheeks burning and forcing his gut to clench together with his hot, bubbled ass-cheeks against the neighbourly invasion of friendly Fix-it dick.

Ralph growled loudly, his rumbling voice bouncing off the walls of the penthouse suite atop the apartment that suffered so much under his destructive paws. Whoa. Oh man...! It was... his ass was...!! Thrills shot through his big body as the smaller fella ground the mushroom tip of his boner deep inside his opponent, rotating his hips, savouring the feeling as he chewed his lower lip, thoughtfully coping with the overwhelming desire to just start playing Ralph's banjo before askin' if the other fella liked the tune.

"Are... are you okay, Ralph?"

"Yeah..." The wrecker responded, sounding uncertain, before the hot heaven of that sizzling prick against his innermost pleasure spot hit him like... well... a tonne of bricks. He rethought his answer.

"Yeah!" He grinned again, beaming like an idiot as Fix-it stroked that place deep inside him that sent over a billion bit of pleasure through an 8-bit program. He then licked his lips and swiped a large hand over his face, wiping away the pouring of sweat that had his whole body glistening like one of those high definition characters that had taken the quarter-givers by storm over the past couple-a decades.

"It feels great...!" The big fella's chest rose and fell with his rapid panting, and Felix took that as the affirmative. The diminutive handyman smiled dotingly, before placing his gloved hands on the powerfully muscled thighs either side of him, and began to tentatively draw out his dick from Ralph's hot cavern, only to slam it right back down to the root, burrowing in there like a rabbit in hunting season. With each powerful thrust, 8-bit sweat beads danced around the hero's head like so many stars, as he lost himself to the exquisite feeling of being crushed nicely by the wrecker's inner walls.

His breath came out in a whistling hiss as he bit his lower lip, eyes half-lidded with bodily bliss, as he fondly kneaded the dripping flesh of Ralph's upper thighs, "All my land, Ralph... even your caboose wants to wreck things..."

"It's...ah! I..in the programming, r-right?" The wild-haired fellow gave a sexed smirk, locking eyes with his game adversary for a few moments of shared affection, before he gritted his teeth and arched his broad back against the creaking mattress, pleasure shooting through him like fireworks. He then raised his head once again, watching through a sex-fogged gaze as Felix had his giant cock in his hands, gripping the pulsing meat with total fulfilment on his mind. He looked determined. Hungry. Ralph only ever saw that look when the system offered the player – Felix – a sizable power-up that stacked points and hardened the smaller man's hat to impossible levels of resistance.

What place did that look have here?

Fix-it answered as though he could read the big fella’s mind, as he gripped the titanic totem of a cock in one gloved hand, the other finding purchase on one of Ralph's vast thighs. His honest blue eyes narrowed gamely as he leaned forward, "I'm going for the high score, brother..."

Without giving the thorny-haired man a chance to answer, Felix dragged his tongue across the slit of Ralph's sizable dick, sweeping the warm wet mouth muscle in, slurping at the beading pre-spunk that doused Ralph's mammoth, pink prick, as 8-bit hips and 8-bit ass flesh slammed together, the big man's hole suckering down on his protagonist's fat snake like a ravenous vice.

As incredible pleasure hammered him from every direction, borne through Fix-it's surprising sexual prowess, Ralph outright roared, causing various residents of NiceLand Apartments gasp, drop their lavish glassware and bone china, and cover their mouths in righteous incredulity. Surely that wasn't the hero they all knew and loved having loud, unbridled 'relations'?

"Oh man, Felix!" Yes. It seemed so.

"Ralph, aa-... Mmm j-jus' 'bou 'eary oo...oo row aai 'op!" Felix muffled over the slippery head of Ralph's shaft, gentle blue eyes closed to all, his head swimming with stars and firecrackers, as 8-bit sweat danced and popped all around the two men as they groaned and cried out unabashed.

And Ralph couldn't take it anymore.

His thick man cream exploded across Felix's face in a few haphazard spurts, spraying the smaller man's smooth, bare chest. His hat had blown clean off, and was now drowning in wild-man splooge on the superbly polished apartment floor. Red-faced and panting, the hero gave a mewl, finished emptying his load into his mammoth of a brother, barely having the energy to slip his deflating prick from Ralph's raw, twitching hole.

Finally slipping loose, his wet dick slapping against his spent sac, Felix crawled over his lover's splayed thighs, and crawled up the bed, before turning over and falling flat on his back, an arm and gloved fist swiping at his eyes. After a few moments of rapid, avid panting, the handyman huffed out, "J...Jiminy Jaminy..."

"Heh... yeah..." Ralph responded, barely able to shift his colossal self from the mattress. Not for now, at least. He ruffled a huge paw of a hand through the smaller guy's hair, smiling at the little fella who had just about conked himself out; sleeping like a baby. The wrecker then folded his powerful arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling and lay back thinking...

Hey, so what? I'm bad, and that's good. 'Cause... right now... there's nobody else I'd rather be... but me.


End file.
